


A Mother's Treasure

by Lexys23



Series: Blueberry Treasure [5]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Audrey Is The Best Aunt, Aunt Audrey, Aunt Jane, Aunt Lonnie, Aunt Uma, Child Doug, Child Evie, Cousin Celia, Cousin Dizzy, Doug Is a Sweetheart, Dragon Mal (Disney), Eight Year Old Evie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grandma Adam, Grandma Belle, Mother Mal, No One Messes With Baby Dragon Evie, POV Audrey (Disney: Descendants), POV Ben (Disney: Descendants), POV Carlos de Vil, POV Mal (Disney: Descendants), Parent Ben, Parent Carlos, Parent Jay, Parent Mal, Protective Audrey, Protective Ben, Protective Mal, Queen Leah Can Burn, Uncle Gil, Uncle Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: “Your mother was good before she was evil. What’s to say you’re not the same?” Queen Leah piped in again.“Because she has us. Because she has people who love her. Because she has Evie,” Audrey said, before turning to the group. “I know everyone wants best for Evie, and having a stable home is all part of it. Want her to be good. But what about what Evie wants? She would want someone who knows her. Someone who knows her favorite fruit, and shockingly enough it’s not apples. No one knows Evie like Mal does. It would be pure evil to separate her and her daughter.”





	A Mother's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This part will be a bumpy ride.

Ben looked through paperwork. Even though he was just eighteen years old, he had so many things to decide for when it came to Auradon. Some were big decisions, others were smaller. It kept from being with his family, but fortunately his family was in school. Jay and Carlos were in Tourney practice, Jane and Audrey were in cheerleading practice. Lonnie was tutoring Gil, Harry and Uma were on a date. And Mal was painting. Evie was in school with Doug.

Since meeting the young boy, Jay came around. Mal was always cautious, but the second she saw the permanent smile on her daughter’s face whenever Doug was around, she accepted the little boy in Evie’s life. Audrey found out who were bullying Evie, but that was a whole different story. Harry teased the boy, causing him to stumble in his words, but kept things in good nature. Evie would just glare at him.

Ben put his paperwork down and just closed his eyes. He could feel a sharp pain in the back of his head from all the words. He reached for his phone, smiling at his screensaver. It was a picture of Mal and Evie after their first Cotillion. The two girls were dressed up and looked so beautiful. He kept the picture to remind him of why he had to be good king.

There was a soft knock on the door. He turned, seeing a courier standing there. He gave the young King a small smile. “Excuse me sire, this came for you,” he said, handing the king a piece of paper.

Ben thanked him and grabbed the pieces of paper. He opened the first fold, seeing the word  _ Adoption _ on it. He smiled, expecting to know what he would see.

Mal was turning eighteen in a few days, and all she wanted was to make her relationship with Evie official. The eight year old had been spoken to, and she was excited to move in with Mal. (Her temporary guardians were his parents, and they were going to keep housing the girl until Mal finished high school and she moved in with Ben.)

Ben unfolded the remaining part of the form and the smile was wiped off his face. The name on the form didn’t belong to Mal. It was  _ Snow White _ .

Ben closed his eyes. Mal was not going to be happy.

* * *

* * *

“What are you saying?” Mal asked, her voice low and threatening. Her eyes flashed green. She could feel the anger course through her body.

“Snow White?” Uma asked, leaning against Harry. “Like fairest of them all Snow White? Evil Queen’s step daughter  _ Snow White _ ?”

“Why didn’t she ask about Evie earlier? Why wait three years?” Audrey questioning, anger in her voice. “This isn’t fair. Evie’s parentage is being revealed soon, that is why she’s doing this. She doesn’t people to know that her step sister being raised by a bunch of teenagers. Especially Isle kids, no offence. This is complete bullshit.”

Jay rubbed her shoulders and kissed her cheek. Audrey relaxed a bit, but was still fuming.

“Can we make her disappear?” Harry asked, looking hopeful, his hook raised.

Uma and Gil nodded, both agreeing.

“She can’t take her away from us, from  _ me _ ,” Mal whispered, her eyes shifting to Ben, who shook his head.

“We’ll fight back.”

“Don’t you get a final say? Don’t you get to choose who Evie goes to?” Jay questioned, a frown on his face.

Ben sighed, running his hand through his hair. “Usually, I would. But I’m emotionally involved, which makes me biased. There will be a council that will decide. But I will be fighting for Evie to stay with you Mal.”

Mal closed her eyes.

Mal’s phone started to ring. She looked down at the phone, seeing Evie’s name. Mal showed the caller ID to her friends and they all smiled at the picture of Evie at one of Audrey’s sleepovers.

“ _ Mommy! _ ” Evie exclaimed, her face on screen. Her eyes widened, seeing the rest of her family with Mal. “Papa! Daddy!”

“Hey Blueberry, how was school?” Mal asked, smiling when Evie’s eyes lit up and she started to talk about how her day had been. The teenagers just listened with smiles on their faces, hoping the future stayed bright.

* * *

* * *

Evie giggled, her arms wrapped around Ben. The young King knew Mal was too wound up. The young mother was meeting with Snow White in hopes that the guardianship would be handed before going up in front of a council.

Evie looked up at Mal. “Mommy?”

Mal looked at the little girl and gave her a smile. “Hey, you look so beautiful today.”

Evie looked down at her blue dress and twirled. She giggled.

Jay, Carlos, Audrey and Uma were also sitting in on the meeting. Those were the only ones Mal and Ben felt comfortable taking. Jay and Carlos were Evie’s fathers. Audrey and Uma were protective and levelheaded. Harry and Lonnie would probably lose it. Jane and Gil wouldn’t bring anything new to the table.

The door opened and one of Ben’s guards looked at him. “Sire, Queen Snow and King Ferdinand are here.”

Ben took a deep breath, before leading the group. Evie latched herself to Carlos, who kept a protective hand on her back. Ben knew Carlos was the calmest, all the others stiff with fear, making it natural that Evie would migrate to him.

Ben saw Queen Snow White and King Ferdinand sitting on one side of the long table. The adults seemed surprised to see so many teenage kids walk in. Mal moved to sit in front of Snow White, while Ben took one side and Audrey took the other. Jay was quick to sit next to his girlfriend of two years. Uma sat next to him, her eyes narrowing at the couple. Carlos sat at the end, with Evie curled up at his side.

“I-is that?”

“Why do you want to adopt her?” Ben questioned, his eyes on the couple in front of him.

Snow White leaned forward. “We just found out about who Evie’s mother is-”

“ _ I’m _ her mother,” Mal growled, her hands clenched into fists.

Ben reached over and placed a hand over hers. Mal looked at him, giving him a smile. She took a deep breath.

“So what? You want to adopt her because of who her mother is?” Audrey asked, her tone reminded Ben of when the Isle kids first arrived to Auradon.

“That’s part of it,” Snow White responded, nodding her head. “She’s also my sister.”

Evie’s head perked up at that. “Sister?”

Snow White’s flicked over to Evie. Evie waved at her, a smile on her face.

Ben, Mal and her fathers hadn’t explained what was happening, not wanting to hurt the little girl. But Ben did wish they had at least warned her.

“Yeah. Your mother was my mother too,” Snow White told the girl.

Evie frowned, looking confused. She turned to Mal, who gave her a fond smile. “Your birth mother.”

“Oh, hi,” Evie greeted, giving her step-sister a smile.

“Why?” Uma questioned, leaning back.

“Why what?” King Ferdinand asked, speaking for the first time.

“Why should she go with you? What makes you a better pick?”

Snow White’s eyes left Evie and went to Mal. “I’m sure you’re raising her right, but I do believe she deserves a  _ real _ home. Not to be raised by children. And I,  _ we _ , can give her a family.”

“ _ We _ are Evie’s family,” Mal said, her voice slow and low. Ben saw a flash of green in Mal’s eyes.

“You’re just a kid yourself. You shouldn’t be raising another kid,” Snow said, her voice soft. She reached across the table to grab Mal’s hand, but the purple haired girl shot up.

“She’s  _ my _ kid,” Mal snapped, her hands slamming on the table. Ben was quick to stand next to Mal. The purple haired girl shook her head. She leaned forward. “There is  _ no way _ in hell you are taking my kid from me.”

Mal offered her hand to Evie, who ran to take it. The little girl waved at Snow White as they walked out of the room. The other teens were quick to follow, leaving Snow White, her husband and Ben in the room. The young king looked at the couple.

“I would like to plead for you to reconsider. Evie is in a happy family, surrounded by people who love her. You will destroy everyone if you take her away.” And with that, he walked out.

* * *

* * *

Audrey ran her hand through Evie’s hair. The little girl had fallen asleep on her lap while her mother soared the skies.

No one knew Mal could turn into a dragon until Evie got kidnapped a second time. Uma told the group about the first time it happened while Mal was losing her mind. Uma said the kidnapper was never seen after that day, but wouldn’t share all the details. And Audrey was sure she didn’t want to hear about it.

Carlos was able to hack into cameras and find the girl. Ben was calling the guards, when purple smoke appeared and a dragon stood in Mal’s place. Dragon Mal flew off to recover her baby dragon. Mal, having chosen good, didn’t hurt the kidnappers too much and held her daughter when she cried her eyes out. The other teenagers arrived and joined in on the fight. Audrey broke a few bones.

Evie automatically knew who Dragon Mal was and hugged her tightly. 

Mal wouldn’t take Evie flying, not wanting her to get hurt, but promised when she was older. But Evie loved watching Mal fly in the air. Ben usually sat with Evie when Mal flew, but there were moments others took his place.

“Hey,” Ben whispered, smiling at the group of friends. “How is she doing?”

“Didn’t last long before going dragon. Even I wanted to bust some heads,” Audrey muttered, looking at the sleeping face. Evie didn’t last long, before falling asleep. “Are they going to keep at this?”

Ben shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m hoping not. I don’t want to lose either of them.”

Audrey looked at the dragon that was blowing fire. She knew what Ben meant. Evie was the best thing to happen to the lot of them. Evie was the reason why she, Ben and Jane found their true loves. Evie was the reason Mal, Jay and Carlos found their happily ever afters. Audrey understood the reasoning of Jay and Carlos taking a step back for Mal. Anyone with eyes could see why.

But someone was trying to take her away. Growing up, Audrey looked up to all the Queens. She believed they knew what was best and trusted their judgement. But for the first time in her life, she didn’t. She believed Queen Snow White was in the wrong. And she was going to help prove it.

* * *

* * *

Mal sat in front of Evie, who was doing her homework. Taking a deep breath, Mal placed her hand on Evie’s, stopping her from continuing her work. Evie looked at her mother with a grin on her face.

“We need to talk about why we met with Snow White,” Mal whispered, trying to keep her voice even. Evie frowned, but pushed her book to the side. “You know how I plan to adopt you?” Evie nodded, looking confused. “Well, I’m not the other one. Snow White also wants to adopt you.”

“But you won’t let her take me, right? I wanna stay with you. I want you to be my mommy,” Evie said, a hint of fear in her voice.

“And I’m going to fight for you. I promise,” Mal whispered, opening her arms for the young girl. Evie was quick to snuggle with her mother. “You will always be my Evie. My baby Blueberry.”

“And you’ll always be my mommy,” Evie replied, making herself comfortable.

“What do you want to hear today?”

“The day you found me.”

And so Mal started the story, holding her daughter. It wasn’t long before Evie fell asleep, with Mal following behind.

* * *

Mal’s nerves were going haywire. Ben rubbed her shoulder. “Everything is going to be okay.”

Audrey held Mal’s hand. “We’re going to fight with everything we have.”

Mal looked at the other girl. Audrey had quickly become her best friend, having been protective of her daughter. She was even scarier than Uma at times. With the exception of Audrey, the King and mother, none of the other teenagers were able to join in on the meeting. Evie was sent to another room with her fathers while her guardianship was to be discussed.

The door opened, and Ben stood up. He grabbed Mal’s hand and lead her into the room. Audrey was right behind them. The three teenagers sat on one side of the table.

Mal’s eyes shifted around the room, seeing Snow White and her husband. Aurora, Phillip, Leah, Mulan, Shang, Belle, Beast, Fairy Godmother, Aladdin, Jasmin, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Rapunzel, Eugene, Cinderella and Charming were in the room. Mal could feel everyone’s eyes on her.

Ben stood up. “We are here because I have received two petitions for the adoption of Evie of the Isle, daughter of the Evil Queen. For those who don’t know, the Evil Queen birthed Evie but kept her a secret until Mal, Jay and Carlos found her. Evie was then brought to Auradon along the other three Isle Kids. Mal, Jay and Carlos have been raising Evie, while my parents house her. She is a sweet, bright little girl.” Ben smiled at Mal. Before looking at the council. “We are here because Queen Snow White and Lady Mal have both petitioned to adopt Evie. You are all here to decide on who will get the right to adopt her. I will have to excuse myself from this because I am involved emotionally.” Ben sat down and grabbed Mal’s hand.

Snow White stood up. “I would like to start,” Snow White said. She looked at Mal. “I know you love her. And I know you want was is best for her-”

“What’s  _ best _ for her is to stay with me,” Mal interrupted, “you cannot guilt me into retracting my petition. I  _ do _ want what is best for her. And I believe that  _ that _ is with me.”

Snow White clenched her teeth.

“Why do you want to take her?” Aladdin asked the Queen.

Snow White turned to the man. “She is my sister. She should be with family.”

Jasmine decided to ask Mal the same question. “I love her. She’s been my daughter for the last three years. Since finding her in the Isle. Everything I have done is for her. And everything we’ve done has been for her.”

“You’re an Isle kid. How do we know really know what you want is best for her?” Queen Leah questioned, her voice full of accusation.

“Because I  _ know _ my child. I only want her to be happy, to be loved,” Mal replied, her voice strained.

“You don’t know them Grammy,” Audrey pitched in. “You haven’t seen the bond. Mal is not evil. She doesn’t want Evie to be evil. She just wanted Evie to be safe. To be happy.”

Queen Leah sat back with a huff. Mal gave the Princess a smile.

“You’re just a child. Just one person. Evie needs parents, a mother and father. We can give her that,” Ferdinand pitched in.

“We’re giving her that,” Mal snapped, her eyes flashing. “Just because our family is unconventional does  _ not _ mean we aren’t giving her what she needs. She has a mother,  _ me _ . She has fathers, Jay and Carlos-”

“And me. I do plan on marrying Mal. I plan on adopting Evie,” Ben added, getting some surprised looks and other smiles. Belle and Adam looked proud.

“Just say what you want to say. You don’t want an Isle kid raising her. No one had a problem letting actual villains raise kids, but when one of us tries to raise our kid for good, that’s when it’s not good. I  _ love _ Evie. She is my whole world. I would put her before anyone, even Ben. Would you?”

Snow White looked at her husband, not answering the question.

“She would be heir to our kingdom. She would be with real family,” Ferdinand said, his eyes hardened.

“Your mother was good before she was evil. What’s to say you’re not the same?” Queen Leah piped in again.

“Because she has us. Because she has people who love her. Because she has Evie,” Audrey said, before turning to the group. “I know everyone wants best for Evie, and having a stable home is all part of it. Want her to be good. But what about what Evie wants? She would want someone who knows her. Someone who knows her favorite fruit, and shockingly enough it’s not apples. No one knows Evie like Mal does. It would be  _ pure evil _ to separate her and her daughter.”

Ben and Mal both gave her a smile and nod. Mal’s eyes shined with tears.

“We will leave to let you discuss,” Ben told the council, standing up. The group walked out. Snow White and Ferdinand walked in one direction, Ben, Audrey and Mal walked into the other.

“You were great in there,” Ben whispered, his hands on the girl’s cheeks. He kissed her lips. “You were amazing. And everyone saw it.”

“They won’t take her away, I just know it. They are good, they will choose the right thing,” Audrey added, smiling at the girl.

Mal nodded. The three teenagers sat on the ground and waited. Mal was lost in her head, thinking of all the moments she shared with Evie. Thinking of all the things she was ready to do.

The only thing she wanted to do in life was be Evie’s mother. 

Mal snapped out of her daze when she was told the council came together for a verdict. Holding the hands of the other two teenagers, Mal walked into the room. Her eyes shifting from person to person, before seeing the smug look on Queen Leah’s face. Aurora’s eyes turned to Mal, a look of pity on her face. It was that look at that gave Mal everything she needed to know.

* * *

“I don’t wanna go,” Evie cried, shaking her head. “Please! I wanna stay with you! I don’t wanna go!”

Mal swallowed back her own sobs. “I don’t want you to go. I want you to stay with me forever.”

Evie held Mal tightly, her tears wetting Mal’s shirt. “Please. You’re my mommy! I want my mommy!”

Mal closed her eyes, hugging Evie tightly. “I want you to stay with me too.” Evie sobbed into Mal’s neck. Mal screwed her eyes shut, shaking her head. “I love you. I love you  _ so  _ much. You are  _ my  _ Blueberry.  _ Never _ forget that.”

She opened her eyes and looked at the woman who was taking her baby away. Mal held Evie until she let her go. She ran to Jay, giving him a hug. Mal turned to Snow White and her husband, feeling hatred run through her. But she pushed it down.

“She can’t sleep without a bedtime story,” Mal told her, receiving a surprised look from Snow White. “She loves her crowns, but the ones Ben and Doug gave her are her favorite, so make sure those are kept close. Same goes with her pirate hat. She needs to be reassured that she can eat. She’s gotten better, but she still struggles. She eats slow, but hates eating alone. You have to cut the crust off her sandwiches and she loves mangos. She still has nightmares. She likes it when you sit with her and rub her back until she calms down. She loves fashion, so let her do you makeup or choose your outfits every once in a while. The others will want to visit, so have some fashion shows ready for her to watch with Audrey, baking supplies so she could bake with Lonnie. She loves throwing fashion shows for Ben because he does an announcer voice she loves. Make sure she sees Jay once a week so she could get a hug, or else she will have a horrible week. She loves to learn about stars with Jane and read with Carlos. Don’t forget any of this.”

Snow White blinked, before nodding. “How about you?”

“We just love spending time together,” Mal whispered, her voice breaking. She turned and looked at Evie who was crying in Carlos’s arms. Audrey had her arms around Jay, who had tears streaming down his face. Carlos was crying in Evie’s arms. Ben seemed angry. Harry had to walk away before he did something he didn’t want to, Uma had gone with him to help calm him, both had said their goodbyes and couldn’t handle seeing her leave them. Gil was waiting for the girl, Lonnie standing next to him. Mal knew the makeshift family was hurting. Mal just wished she could make it better.

Her eyes went to the group of people who decided Evie’s future. She saw a lot of guilty faces, a few angry ones and one smug.

Snow White and Ferdinand both told Evie it was time to go. The little girl shook her head. “No! I don’t wanna! Please! Mommy, I wanna stay with you!” She latched herself with her moth-  _ with Mal _ .

Mal crouched down in front of Evie. “I know you don’t. None of us want you to go. But you have to. I want you to know, you’re my Blueberry. And you’ll always be in my heart.”

“I’ll be good. I’ll do better at school. I’ll be prettier. I can stop eating,” Evie whispered, her eyes shining with the tears.

“You are so smart and so beautiful. You are perfect Evie. So perfect. This has nothing to do with you. This is on me. Please, eat and be happy. I want you to be happy.”

Mal reached into her pocket, taking out a heart shaped necklace. “This is for you. Hold on to it. You’ll see me again.”

Evie hugged Mal tightly, crying before being pulled away. Evie reached for the group as Snow and Ferdinand pulled her into the car. Mal waved, trying to keep her emotions in check, but the second the car vanished, so did her restraints. She broke down. Ben rushed to wrap his arms around her while Mal cried into his shirt.

“She’s gone,” Mal cried, choking on her sobs. “They took my baby. They took my baby.”

* * *

It had been a week since Snow White and Ferdinand took Evie. Mal, Jay and Carlos had checked out mentally. Mal barely left her bed. Carlos cried a lot. And Jay was becoming more aggressive. The three pirates started to pull away. The Auradon teens didn’t know what to do. They felt the hole of losing Evie, but it destroyed the Isle teens.

Ben could only wonder how Evie was. They hadn’t gotten the chance to visit her, Snow had said she wanted Evie a chance to get used to her new life before her old one came back.

It made Ben angry, but he needed to be level headed for Mal.

Ben leaned against his chair, when there was a small knock on the door.

“Come in,” he said, sitting up. He couldn't help but smile seeing an eight year old walk in. “Doug, what are you doing here?”

The little boy fiddled with his fingers, before looking up at Ben. “Mr. King Ben, I’m worried about Evie.”

The smile left Ben’s face. “What do you mean? Is she hurt?”

Doug nodded. “Her heart hurts. She’s always sad. She doesn’t eat at lunch anymore. And she’s always tired. I don’t think she sleeps. I’m sorry I told Aunt Snow about her.”

“It’s not your fault,” Ben told the kid, seeing the guilt in his posture. “It’s never been your fault.”

“What are we going to do?” Doug asked, looking hopeful.

“First, we’re going to let your father know where you are. Then we are getting Evie’s parents and we are going to pay them a visit.”

Doug beamed, nodding his head. Ben alerted Audrey and Jane to let the boys know before going to Mal’s dorm to let her know the plan. The little eight year old was right behind Ben.

“Mal,” Ben whispered, going into Mal’s line of sight. “Hey. I need you to get up for me.”

Mal frowned. “Why?” she asked, her voice hoarse from the lack of use.

“We’re going to go visit our girl.”

* * *

* * *

Carlos was nervous. They were showing up at Snow White’s castle unannounced in the middle of the night. There were many ways they could react.

But what they found was an exhausted Snow White and frustrated Ferdinand.

“Mal, King Ben,” Snow said in shock. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“We’re here to see Evie,” Mal replied, “Doug told us she’s not doing well. We’re not leaving until we see her.”

Snow looked at her husband, who nodded. She let the group of teens in. Carlos was quick to look around, not spotting the little girl anywhere. Ferdinand moved in front of them and started to lead them into the castle. They all walked, until they stopped in front of a door with the letter “E” painted in the middle.

Mal took the lead and opened the door. Evie laid in the middle of the bed, her face scrunched up as if she were having a nightmare.

“She wakes up in the middle of the night and can’t go back to sleep. Nothing we do helps,” Ferdinand told the six teens.

“Yeah, it’s all your fault,” Jay muttered, while Mal rushed to the girl. She ran her hand through the girl’s hair.

“You’re okay,” Mal whispered in a motherly tone. “I’ll protect you. You’re not alone. I’m here for you.”

Evie relaxed. “Mommy,” she muttered in her sleep. Mal smiled, kissing her head. She moved onto the bed and held the girl close. Evie was quick to snuggle into her. The teens all stepped out.

“Let’s let her sleep,” Carlos said, as the group and two adults walked away.

They all sat around, no one said anything. Some tired, some angry.

“We made a mistake,” Snow White whispered, her eyes on the fathers of the group.

“You don’t say,” Jay replied, his anger evident. Audrey was quick to grab his hand.

“We thought we were doing the right thing. We wanted to do the right thing. And we knew the council would vote on our favor rather than some Isle kid. But we were wrong. And a little girl was punished for it. There is no way we can make it up-”

“Let Mal adopt her. Give up your rights as her guardians and give them to Mal,” Jane interrupted, her voice hard. Carlos’s head snapped to her, not expecting that from her. “You were told about how this would affect Evie. But you didn’t listen. And all the work Mal, Carlos and Jay did will have to be done again. You made her think they abandoned her. This is going to haunt all of them forever. There wasn’t a moment Carlos wasn’t crying, or Jay wasn’t feeling the guilt. And Mal, she couldn’t even get out of bed. We had to feed her. Audrey, Lonnie, Uma and I all had to bathe her, all because you took the one person who mattered most. So do the right thing and give your rights as Evie’s guardians to Mal.”

The two adults had tears in their eyes. Carlos reached over to kiss Jane’s cheek. “I love you,” he whispered, getting a blush back.

“We just want her back,” Jay said in a small voice. “She-we just need her back.”

“We’ll do it,” Snow told them. “We’ll give Evie back to Mal. We’re just so sorry.”

“Let’s just hope all this can be undone,” Audrey muttered, causing the couple to flinch.

* * *

* * *

Ben walked into the room, before stopping. He couldn’t keep the smile from appearing on his face. Evie and Mal were both asleep in the bed. Both relaxed, with small smiles on their faces as the older girl held the young one.

He watched them for a second, before turning and heading to the others.

“They are asleep,” Ben whispered, sitting next to Audrey. “Haven’t seen Mal look so peaceful since Evie left.”

Audrey glared at Snow and her husband. “And Evie?”

“Out. Don’t think either of them are waking up any time soon.”

“We really are sorry,’ Ferdinand whispered, the guilt in his face evident.

“Why did you decide to adopt her? You _ knew _ she was happy. How did you even find out about her?” Audrey questioned, frowning at the adults.

“Doug visited one day and talked about his best friend. Of how grateful he was to have her in his life. And then he let it slip that the Evil Queen was her birth mother. And at first, I didn’t care about it. But then I started thinking. She’s my sister. And I could give her the life she deserved. I started thinking about me, and didn’t think of anyone else I was hurting. I really did love my mother, and I hoped to hold that part with Evie. I was wrong, and I hurt innocent people because of it. I wish I could take it all back.”

Audrey nodded, accepting the answer. Ferdinand told them they could stay the night. Carlos and Jay wanted to stay in Evie’s room and slept on the ground. Ben slept on the floor in a room with him, Audrey and Jane, who shared a bed.

* * *

* * *

Mal didn’t realize she fell asleep. But she felt someone touch her cheek. She didn’t want to wake up. Because being awake meant being without Evie and her heart couldn’t take it.

“Mommy,” she heard Evie whisper, a hand on her chin.

Mal’s eyes snapped open and she saw Evie’s face above hers. “Evie,” she whispered, quick to wrap her arms around the little girl. “I’ve missed you.”

Evie leaned into her mother. “Don’t leave me again.”

“I won’t. I’ll stay here with you,” Mal told her, holding her tightly. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“You won’t have to,” Carlos added, walking into the room. “We spoke to Snow and Ferdinand and they agreed to give up their parental rights. You’ll get to adopt Evie with no problem. Evie gets to go home.”

Mal felt tears fill in her eyes. She released Evie, letting the girl run to her fathers.

Jay and Evie were hugging when Carlos walked to Mal and helped her off the bed. “How did-”

“It was Jane. You should have seen her. She just told them what they did to everyone.”

“I get to call her mine?”

Carlos nodded. Jay and Evie walked up to them and the three parents were quick to wrap the little girl on a hug. They were all going to be a happy family, and that was all Mal was happy about.

* * *

It was official. Mal’s name was on all the paperwork, making Evie her daughter in the eyes of the law. Ben and the girls threw a little party. Harry and Gil were having a piggyback race with Evie and Doug on their backs. The two kids were laughing in joy. Fourteen year olds Dizzy Tremaine and Celia Facilier were in the party after being brought to Auradon by Ben. The two had a close relationship with little Evie and he’d be happy to bring good Isle kids. (He was still working on the adult).

In the days of getting Evie back, Mal and the other teenagers were able to see the negative affect the separation had on her. She had a new aversion to food, eating little. She had more nightmares. And when Mal had to leave for to do something, the young girl panicked. Mal couldn’t count how many times she had to hold Evie until the girl could breathe again.

Mal didn’t want to take the other family Evie had, but knew that Evie couldn't see her. Not if it was going to hurt her. At least not yet. If Mal could have had it her way, she would have kept Evie away from the woman, but the little girl looked so excited to know she had a sister. But Evie was home, and that was all that mattered. And when she was ready, she’d be allowed to visit Snow White.

Ben reached for Mal’s hand. “Thank you for everything,” Mal whispered, looking at her boyfriend.   


“I love her too. I love you. And I love how much you love her. I don’t care if I’m second in your life. I would do  _ anything _ for her and for you. And falling in love with you has been the easiest thing I’ve ever done. And I want to continue to fall for you. I want to learn more about who and who makes you who you are. I want to spend the rest of my life with and Evie.” Mal put her hand over her mouth as Ben got on one knee. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the couple. “Will you marry me? Will you be my queen?”

Mal nodded her head. “Yes. Oh yes.”

Ben slid the ring onto Mal’s finger and stood up. He pulled her close and kissed her. The crowd cheered, all happy for the newly engaged couple.

Harry walked to the group with Evie on his back. The little girl was placed on the ground and she gave the pirate a hug before looking at Ben. “Does that mean you’re gonna be another dad?”

Ben looked down at her. “If you’ll have me.”

Evie nodded her head.

“Then I’ll be honored.”

Evie was quick to jump into Ben’s arms. Mal smiled, before being hugged by Belle. Mal leaned into her.

“I am so proud of all you’ve accomplished. Giving that girl happiness. Making my son happy. I’m really happy to have you as my daughter and Evie as my granddaughter.”

Mal beamed, looking at Evie and Ben, who were talking. She looked at the teenagers (and Doug) hanging around. That was her family. And it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be another part of Mal helping Evie through her panic attacks and other moments.
> 
> When thinking of adding Snow White, I did plan on Mal not gaining custody, but it wouldn't stay that way.
> 
> Don't know if we'll see Snow White again.


End file.
